The Azoth Carrier
by Sweet Tooth 17
Summary: Fiona Belli and Hewie were having a normal life in the American government's custody. Yet, time passes by and she'll feel different from the rest of the society. A man in black shades is there to "help" her... RE characters will appear one by one.
1. Reminiscence

Chapter 1 – Reminiscence

Part 1

Everything that surrounds her seems perfectly harmonious. A placid, blue sky above her soothes her mind. Trees and the sound of the chirping birds made her feel like she's in deep tranquility. The entire burden in her heart vanished. No more horrible nightmares she once encountered. No more darkness that frightens her. No more pain and suffering that kept haunting her.

Fiona Belli was no longer feeling in danger anymore.

She comfortably sits in a wooden bench, taking a nap for almost a minute. She wanted to rest her head a bit, after all the days she spent studying hardly when she continues her education in a prestigious American university. The exams are rough and tricky, yet she managed to answer all the each complicated test papers. She made some friends in the university like an average student, but she couldn't join them in social parties because she's not used to being in the middle of the crowd, also for the reason the her custodian always reminds her not to wander too far away, and not to trust strangers too lightly. Her custodian may be strict at times, but she's just showing her concern and deliberately cares for her safety. And so, here she was, in a peaceful park, waiting for someone.

"ARF! ARF!"

A familiar bark can be heard nearby, which was later added by a girl's giggle. Still sitting in the bench, Fiona saw her canine companion chasing playfully after her new friend. She watched happily as the girl and her dog run passed her, hearing her say, "Catch me if you can, Hewie!" Fiona's smile widened.

'It's a good thing the Sherry and Hewie became friends' She thought to herself.

WHOOOOSHH...

Suddenly, a strange wind gently blows onto Fiona. For some reason, she felt unease. She looked over her shoulder.

...

Fiona made a surprise expression when her cerulean eyes unintentionally glanced at the figure of the man who was standing from a very distant position. Fiona frowned a bit and she has no idea he was standing there without even moving. He was staring at her like for eternity, which made her feel nervous, for she's not familiar with this man. The wind kept blowing; leaves of trees are clamoring on one another, although even from afar, she could clearly see the man's long pitch-black cloak which was very contrast to the fresh green grass he was stepping on. Unexpectedly, he lifts up his right hand, as if he was offering her to come with him. Fiona's heart beats frantically in her chest.

_'Who are you ..?'_

"Hey, Fiona! You're coming with us?"

A girl's voice interrupted. Fiona hastily turned her head behind her, seeing her South American friend grinning at her. Her serene blue eyes cheerfully looked at Fiona, saying, "We're going to have some burgers "

And yet, Fiona turned her head once again to see if the man's still there.

Surprisingly, he disappeared, and was nowhere to be found...

"Fiona, are you alright?"The girl asked worriedly, noticing how Fiona looked uneasy.

"Um..." Fiona nodded lightly, "Yes, I'm fine I'm just imagining things." She shook her head, trying to forget what she saw before. Her fear was placed with relief; somehow her brunette friend's pigtails look admirable on her.

"Well, come on. Ms. Gomez is going to be here any minute." The brunette girl grabbed Fiona's hand' both of them ran through the stepping stones until they reached their destination. . A car parked beside an oak tree. A woman around mid-thirties comes out of the car and looked around. Spotting the two of them, she waved her hand. As the two came closer, the woman greets them.

"Hello, girls. Where are Sherry and Hewie?"

But just as Fiona was about to answer, the girl and her companion appeared. Fiona smiled.

"You two are just in time..." She said. The dog came near to Fiona, and she rubbed its head.

"Time to go, then." Ms. Gomez invited them to ride into her vehicle, "The burgers are waiting for us in this new restaurant. We'd better get hurry."

Whilst in deep thought, Fiona was looking out of the windshield of Ms. Gomez's sedan car. All that she can see outside is just normal. Tall buildings, elegant boutiques, passing civilians and so on. They were in the middle of the slight traffic and some automobile horns are honking by some impatient drivers, probably because they're late in their work or some sort. The music in Ms. Gomez's radio sound romantic, somehow the lyrics calm her up. The air freshener's scent has an agreeable, sweet that made her nostrils in pure heaven. As she examined the whole areas of the car, she decided to examine everyone. She was sitting on the backseat with Hewie, who was sticking his tongue out while looking brightly outside the window with Manuela, who was busy singing along with the radio. Her voice was so calm and gentle, which is why she is suitable to study the art of Music in collage. Sherry, on the other hand, was sitting on front with Ms. Gomez, who was on the drive seat.

In the meantime, Fiona solemnly recalls about her past…

It is precisely a long story. In the beginning, when she still lives in Italy with her parents, she was having a normal life, exactly how she lives in present. She couldn't forget those memorable days in the loving arms of her parents, and she always thought that she was the happiest person living on earth.

But everything changed when tragedy came. The traumatic car accident that she barely forgets that causes her father and mother met a bloody fate. And when she woke up, she found herself in the Belli Castle, lost and confused. Then, she met lots of strange residents including the deformed gardener, the monotonous housemaid and the self-proclaimed keeper of the castle. They're all deadly and wanted to get something from her, apart from Debilitas, who only seemed to realize what he had done was wrong. The main reason why she was in the castle is because of one thing that lives inside her: the Azoth.

It almost took away her life because of what Riccardo called it "gift."

Riccardo… She cursed him for murdering her parents and for ruining her life. She wanted to avenge the death of her parents, yet she has no power against the obsessive stalker.

Thankfully, she met Hewie. After she freed him, the white German Sheppard became loyal and obedient to her, accompanying and helping her with all his might.

Abruptly, an unfamiliar outsider unwittingly trespassed inside the Belli Castle. While thinking ways to escape, she and Hewie crossed paths with an American scientist name Dexter Whitlam. She remembered how relieved he was when he found her.

_"Oh, thank God I found a human… "_ She heard him panting_, "I… I need help… "_ Then she replied compassionately, _"Where did you come from? How did you get here?"_

_"I was… I was looking for my elderly scientist, Dr. Isaacs. He went missing when we parted ways. I need to_ _find him immediately!"_ The he blurted out all sorts of how he nearly died in booby traps around the castle. That's how she expressed when she first got here.

_"I was a former employee in Umbrella Corporation."_ She heard him say while both of them finding a way out, _"I worked there as a researcher… A scientist… I have learned the most powerful things of all; the mutagenic viruses like the T-Virus and my precious G-Virus would make my world complete. Since Dr. William Birkin had died, the remaining G- Virus belongs to me now… and so as the T-Virus …"_

Although Fiona had no idea what he was talking about, she was familiar with the Umbrella Corporation. He showed her capsules which contained samples of the viruses. _"But …there is something I wanted to look for…" _He added_, "Dr. Isaacs led me here in Belli Castle. He mentioned me his secret discovery."_ Fiona frowned at him_, "What is it?"_

_"The existence of Azoth …"_ He said, looking at her directly. _"I came here to search for such essence of life. I used to become powerful once, when I injected myself with the G-Virus and killed those bullying bastards when I was a kid. They tortured me and the deserved to die .But if EVER that someone WRONGED me again, I can use the Azoth to make me more invincible. A great combination of the viruses and the Azoth…..Oh… It would be PERFECT!" _Fiona's spine tingles that day when he spoke those words. He was vengeful and power-hungry. And if he wants the Azoth so much, that means would be in trouble, if ever he learned about her secret; the secret of being the Azoth carrier.

She kept silent as she possible as they were still together, yet one time he asked about how well she knew about the castle and the whereabouts of Aurelous Belli. She never said anything.

Then, things became disturbing when Daniella appeared and tried to attack them. Because of this, they separated. It seems that Daniella's "creator" does not take outsiders lightly, same goes with Riccardo and Debilitas.

Then, came along with another outsider. That time Fiona hardly trusts another stranger, so she runs away and hid with Hewie. But it seems that the man able to track them down and caught them. Fiona still remembers his words when they met. _"Hey, take it easy!"_ The American tried to calm her down when she struggled. _"Hewie!"_ Fiona cried, yet Hewie wasn't doing anything against the man, much to her bewilderment. As if the Alsatian knew this man before. _"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you."_ The American added, _"I'm gonna let you go, but you have to promise me not to run away from me again "_ The young woman looked at him, feeling tense. She nodded and the man smiled.

_"My name's Leon… Leon S. Kennedy... What's yours?"_

_"Fiona… "_ She answered timidly, _"Fiona Belli…"_

Then the three of them formed an alliance. He further explained why he was in Belli Castle, _"I came here on a mission to find the former Umbrella scientists. Their names are Dexter Whitlam and Dr. Matthew Isaacs."_

_"Why are you trying to find them?"_ Fiona asked.

_"They had "something"…And they fled here to Italy for unknown reasons…"_

_"You mean the viruses ?"_

When Fiona said that, Leon looked at her firmly, _"How did you know that?"_

_"I met one of them. Dexter Whitlam was with me before… "_

Leon came closer to her_," He showed you the viruses? Where's he now?"_

_"I don't know… We've got separated when 'someone' attacked us… "_

Leon put his hands on her shoulder. _"Those viruses almost destroyed our world years ago… killed millions of innocent people… I need to take those viruses away from those scientists because they might take advantage to its power…"_

Fiona silently listened.

_"I must find them, Fiona and since you know a thing or two about this place will you help me?"_

They both stared at each other directly in the eyes, before Fiona gave an answer…

_"Okay… "_

Part 2

In a newly opened restaurant, Fiona finds herself sitting in a comfy chair whilst in front of her was a decorated table. Beside her were Hewie and Manuela, front of her were Sherry and Ms. Gomez. All of them were waiting for their orders and Ms. Gomez wanted to share them the unique burgers of the restaurant. Minutes later, a waiter came and placed their food on the table, giving them a warm smile of gratitude, "Enjoy your meal, madams."

Ms. Gomez nodded and thanked the waited. She glanced at the girls, "Food is the first step for peaceful resolutions. Well, girls, what do you think?"

Sherry first had to taste her burger, she shrugged. "It's good."

"Delicious… "Manuela did the same.

"You know what's cool about these burgers? The patties are only made up of tofu! No beef and pork!" Ms. Gomez said cheerfully, much to the girls' amazement. Fiona felt relief after hearing the ingredients of the burgers. Truth to be told, she doesn't like to eat meat for the fact that she's a vegetarian. Hewie sniffed at his patty which was on the plate. Fiona spotted knife and fork to cut his food. "Here you go, Hewie…" She picked up a patty with her fingers and feed it to Hewie. The German Sheppard seems to like it. Manuela and Sherry giggled as they appreciate Hewie's cuteness. "You're one lucky dog, Hewie. You're the first dog to be able to taste the nutritious patty and to eat here inside the restaurant." Ms. Gomez said, laughing lightly.

"Thanks for the burgers, Ms. Gomez..."

"Nah, it's nothing girls. Besides, we're all family. You're all look like daughters to me." The custodian said, as she was driving. Ms. Gomez wanted to take them home.

All of their custodians were very caring and protective whenever they go. Speaking of these traits, Leon used to be like this when Fiona and he are together back in the Belli Castle. She lay her head on her seat, reminiscing about the government agent.

_"Stay close to me… "_ Leon said to her as he held her hand. "This castle is really dangerous. We never know what's on our way." That night, Fiona couldn't help how uncomfortable it felt when he held her like this. It was the same as Riccardo did before so many times. The alchemist wanted to show her how pleasurable it is to hold her soft hand, much to Fiona's disgust. There are times that she could think that Riccardo has an obscene mind, changing her clothes while she's in deep sleep, stroking her face frequently. This made her a bit traumatized towards men.

Yet, Leon seems trustworthy, thanks to Hewie. Then another incident happened which made them separated, leaving Fiona and Hewie alone.

Another outsider appeared afterwards.

This man was also a mercenary just like Leon, but their personalities are perverse. He never said a word to Fiona; just staring at her with cruelty in his eyes, chasing her and Hewie barbarically with dagger in his hand, attempting to kill her. One time the man namely Jack Krauser cornered her in the Water Tower, she earned courage to spoke, _"Why are you trying to kill me? What did I ever do to you?"_

Krauser only made a menacing chuckle in spite of all the things he had done,

_"You woman…. You had it all along didn't you?"_

_"What…. What are you talking about?"_ She asked frightfully whilst Hewie growling at Krauser.

_"I couldn't find this Aurelous Belli who knows where the remedy is… Instead, I found you..."_

Fiona's body shaken in fear.

_"The Azoth was within you... I learned it in the alchemist's notes that the essence of life was 'in fact' within your womb..."_

Krauser spin his dagger, pouring out a dreadful smile on his scarred face. _"I'm going to cut you off to get that 'Azoth' out of you to give it to the man who has the right to be a god… "_

Battle started when Hewie attacked Krauser, while Fiona helped out by using her chemical weapons including her Antimony and Magnesia. But when his patience grows thin, Krauser's left arm transformed monstrously, which made him more powerful. Fiona and Hewie was no match for him, but Leon was just in time to appear.

_"Heard you were still alive, Krauser. Whitlam confirmed it..."_ Leon said firmly, holding his weapon.

_"Hah! I don't give the damn about the scientists anymore... Nor the viruses..."_

Leon stared dangerously at Krauser, _"Then what the hell do you want from Fiona?"_

Krauser sneered at Fiona with a malicious grin, _"That's my little secret, comrade… "_

Leon could feel that his anger pulsing through him. _"I've said once, I'll say it again… You've completely lost it, Krauser …"_

Krauser swiftly attacked Leon with his spiked arm, yet the government agent evades it. He yelled, _"Run, Fiona!"_

The maiden fearfully said, _"But you..."_

_"JUST RUN!"_

And so she did. She and Hewie had no choice but to follow his advice. They ran, but Fiona had a second thought. Krauser stabbed Leon's arm and was about to kill him, that is when Fiona ordered Hewie to attack Krauser , and Leon chose a perfect time to thrust him on the knees, causing the evil mercenary to fall off the tower.

Fiona helped Leon with empathy.

_"Oh, God...You're terribly bleeding."_

_"It's alright..."_ Leon said, still smiling despite of the painful wounds that Krauser afflicted to him While Fiona tends to heal his wounds, she couldn't help but to brought tears in her eyes. Leon noticed it, worriedly asked, _"Hey what's wrong?"_

_"I'm sorry...It's just that you almost died because of me… "_

Fiona sobbed. Leon wiped her tears... _"Listen to me. It's not your fault I'm willing to save your life so don't blame yourself. Besides, you saved my life, not only once, but twice..."_ He placed his gloved hands onto her heart-shaped face, making her looked straight to his eyes. _"And I'd like to thank you for that..."_

She will never forget that memory. Leon's smile is one of the best memories she had. He's like Seraphim, a guardian angel who has a burning desire to protect the innocent. Finally, when they came to the House of Truth, they encountered Dr. Whitlam, who looked petrified. Fiona was first to approach him, _"Dr. Whitlam, are you alright?"_ However, the scientist didn't respond. Leon came near to him, _"Dexter, you have to come with us…Where are the viruses?"_

Still, no respond. He seemed paralyzed with ma mixture of fear, shock and horror. When Leon was about to ask him again, someone appeared from afar whom Fiona knew far too well.

_"Ah, so there you are, Fiona I've been looking all over for you and there you are, getting along with a meddlesome and insolent agent."_

She took step back. Leon pointed his gun at the alchemist whilst Hewie bent his knees, growling ferociously at Riccardo.

_"First Krauser and now you! What the hell do you want from her?"_ Leon asked angrily, yet Riccardo ignored him, continuously talking to Fiona, _"There, there, Fiona… Krauser caused you much trouble, hasn't he?"_

The government agent puts down his gun, _"So… he works for you huh?"_

_"Ah, yes, but only for a little while… _"Riccardo said simply, _"You see, we had this...formal agreement to make acquaintance with him yet it seems that Mr. Krauser already works for someone else without my knowledge. So I have decided to extract the Azoth back that latent within him… "_

Leon only frowned for he doesn't know what the 'Azoth' he was talking about.

Riccardo then caught something in his pocket, _"On the other hand, I'd like to thank you, Dr. Whitlam for sharing these gifts to me… "_

It was clear that Riccardo was holding capsules containing the samples of T-Virus and G-Virus.

The scientist hesitated_," I never gave that to you… You stole it away from me…"_ He said, somewhat shaking in fear.

All of the sudden, walls popped out from the earthly ground, dividing the room into two; Leon was left with Riccardo while on the other side was Fiona, Hewie and Dr. Whitlam.

Fiona remembered how Dr. Whitlam felt hopelessness when he was trapped in the House of Truth with her.

_"It's over He got everything… The samples were on his hands now Isaacs died and I'm going to die!"_ Then the decent into madness of the scientist happened. He became deranged after knowing that the most potent Azoth was within her womb.

_"Why didn't you tell me about it, Fiona?"_ He grinned like a smile of a Jester.

_"You had the Azoth... Why... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"_

Fiona was aghast to see Whitlam held a mercury dagger, willingly…wanted to stab her, _"I came here all the way with that old hag just to find the Azoth and what did I get? NOTHING! "_

Fiona avoided him, as Hewie guarding her, _"Doctor… Please calm down …"_

The scientist dangerously approaching her with a sly grin, _"No matter… No matter …The viruses will have to wait until I get what's within you womb… your blood Fiona...I WANT YOU!"_

The woman gasped as the scientist lifted up his arm to attack her with his dagger.

_"NO!"_

"Fiona!"

Manuela's voice interrupted her reminiscences. Fiona found herself in the backseat of Ms. Gomez's car again. She realized that she was having a flashback for almost an hour.

"Fiona, are you alright? You've been quiet for the rest of the trip…" Her Hispanic friend said worriedly.

Fiona was trying to find an answer to respond… "I… I'm sorry It's just that I'm having a flashback… "

"Were you having nightmares again?" Ms. Gomez asked from the front seat.

"Uhm, no, Ms. Gomez …" Fiona replied, trying to assure to the custodian that she's fine. "My head's just pounding that's all… "

"Does Ms. Pibbleton know about this?" Asked the custodian again.

"Yes, she knows…"

"Well, don't worry, dear…We're almost there to you home You'd better tell about your headache again. You know, she can be forgetful at times.

Fiona only nodded in response. She felt dumbness for realizing that she's been observed by the rest of everyone for her long, complete silence. No wonder Ms. Gomez will inform to her custodian about her state of being absent-minded...


	2. Downfall

_Author's note: I'd like to thank the readers of my first chapter for their comments. Hope you'll enjoy this one. Chapter 1 – 3 was going to be about Fiona's memories of her journey with Leon and Hewie in Belli Castle. Also, her past life in the arms of her family._

* * *

C**hapter 2: Downfall**

"So, why wouldn't you tell the reason why you're having flashback? Or tell us what flashback you were having?" Sherry asked inquisitively.

"Because it's too embarrassing to talk about." Fiona replied with a smile.

"No, it's not…" Manuela claimed, "You were thinking about your past, is it? Before your life here in custody…?"

Fiona's smile faltered a little and bowed her head, to take a glance at Hewie who was resting on her feet. The three of them were having fresh air on a balcony of Ms. Pibbleton's elegant house. The position of the house was in the middle of the beach, and since they were in the balcony, they could see the beautiful view of the mountains and the sea while gulls are gliding through the white clouds, either mating or catching fish.

"Past is past…I want to forget every single bad memory in my mind…But, I didn't know it would be difficult…" The blond woman strokes her canine's white fur as she spoke.

"You once told us about your experience in Italy…In…Belli Castle…?" Manuela said, her voice became low when she mentioned about the bizarre manor. Fiona could sense that her friend was trying to help her. She made a friendly smile.

"You were right, Manuela. I was thinking about it. Before I came here in America…Before I was rescued by the government and by Leon…I can't help but to recall my past…because it kept going back…"

Her two friends, Manuela and Sherry sat down beside her. Manuela held her hand whilst Sherry rested her head on her shoulder.

"You're not alone, Fiona. All of us experienced pain and suffering…All of us witnessed the tragic fate of our parents. But that doesn't mean it's the end of our lives…There are lots of people here wanted to help us…to love us…That's the reason why we still live…"

Manuela's words made Fiona's heart warm. She hasn't realized that there are tears falling down from her face. She smiled again but not wide this time, then looking at Manuela.

"Thank you, Manuela…" She couldn't think another word but to say 'thank you' to her friend, yet with these simple words, Manuela could feel how grateful her friend was.

* * *

_She wanted to scream out loud for what she saw…_

_As Dr. Whitlam squeezed her face and held her neck tightly to stab her with the dagger, the sharp blade never came to her womb. The dagger, instead, fell down from the scientist's hand; his face froze in pain; and bloods streaming down from his mouth. Dr. Whitlam's eyes widened when he caught sight of a man's hand pierced through his chest. The scientist screamed, as his heart being pulled out, blood streaked down from his body, staining his white coat in scarlet red. Fiona screamed and backed away from the man who murdered Whitlam whilst Hewie barks angrily, guarding his owner._

_The man kicked the scientist's lifeless body away from him, and Fiona heard him muttered, "Filth…" She somehow familiarizes the man's voice, though she thought that it doesn't make sense._

_The shadow of the man is coming nearer and nearer…attempting to approach her, "Ahh…My dear Fiona…"_

_She couldn't see the man's face because he was standing in the dark area…_

"_Who…Who are you…?"_

_As the man stepped out from the dark, Fiona gasped in surprise, after seeing the man's face._

"…_Daddy?"_

_The middle aged man only made a menacing chuckle as he continues to approach her. Her bare feet stepped back, over and over until her weak legs reached the ignite walls. Sensing that his owner was in trouble, Hewie bit the man's leg, yet the man felt no pain, and simply kicked the poor dog, flinging the animal away._

"_No! Hewie!" She cried._

_Fiona flinched back to the wall when he cornered her, slithering his hand to her soft face. "My dear holder of the Azoth…"_

_She shoves away his hand from her cheek, "What's going on? You're not my…"_

_He ignored what she was trying to say._

"_Azoth is the essence of life…We alchemists have the ability to convert it into power! We can live forever!"_

_She couldn't believe her eyes that day she saw the very face of her very own father. Yet, it was not her father at all; it was none other than the true head of the Belli Castle and the great alchemist, Aurelous Lorenzo Belli. Then bizarre things happened; she witnessed how the middle aged man turned youthful magically._

_He took a deep breath in satisfaction._

"_Come to me, Fiona. I will now extract the Azoth latent within you…in order to realize the everlasting life of Aureolus Belli."_

_In flash, the huge door burst open, making the youthful alchemist looked back, but calmly. From the doorway, Fiona could see Leon standing there, aiming his gun at Lorenzo._

"_Sorry to bother your sweet nothings to her, but she's coming with me…"_

_He blasts the gun several times at Lorenzo, the alchemist was hit in the chest and his left shoulder, making him fall to the ground. This gave Fiona the chance to escape from his clutches, and called her dog to come with her._

"_Let's go!" Leon said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room. The two of them, along with Hewie, have descended the steps and runs away as fast as they could._

"_He will not die easily…" Fiona said as the move by rapid steps._

"_I know…" The American replied, "Because of the Azoth, right?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_It's a long story. I'll explain to you when we get outta here…"_

"_The door to the outside was locked. We need to find the key to unlock it."_

"_But where we could find it?"_

"_I don't know…" They stopped on their tracks."Maybe it's hidden somewhere here in the House of Truth."_

"_Great. Guess we have to look for it first. To tell ya the truth, I'm fed up with this place."_

_Fiona agreed. "Same to me…By the way, what happened to Riccardo?"_

"_He's dead…The crazy old guy injected himself with the viruses, turning him into a bulky monster…Luck came over when I had a weapon against him…" The government agent explained. _

_Silence fell over them. Fiona hated the man for murdering her parents, but that doesn't mean the death of Riccardo makes her happy. It's for his own good to be killed, to stop him for suffering her, either mentally or physically. The American rested his gloved hand on her should, and looked at her directly in her eyes with concern._

"_You alright?" He asked._

_Fiona only nodded in response, sadness plastered on her face. Abruptly, Leon stroke her soft blond hair, which she least expected from him. He gently put her head to his warm chest; letting her body nestle to his. She noticed that he's not wearing his jacket; maybe he had lost it. The embrace didn't feel intimidating to Fiona; she was never hugged by a man she barely knew. They only met in the castle, yet there's something about him that makes her trust him, but will this trust last long?_

"_Don't worry, Fiona…He's gone…We'll get outta here soon enough…" He said to her ear, telling her not to lose hope._

_Fiona closed her eyes shut, hearing the beating heart of Leon. She wanted to prevent her tears to fall, so she pulled herself gently from him, turning back, "Let's…Let's find the key…"_

_She said, calling Hewie to come with her._

_Leon just smiled as he watched the woman shyly walks away._

_**Moments Later…**_

_With Hewie's help, Fiona managed to find the key from a small cave which was hidden behind a wall. Not wanting to waste time, the three of them went to the machine where the key fits. Minutes later, the main doors to the outside were unlocked. Leon noticed that in the middle of the room, there was a pit of lava._

"_It's getting hot in here." He said. But as he held Fiona's hand…_

"_Your effort is for the naught…"_

_The three of them took sight of Lorenzo who suddenly appeared in front of them. His distance is too far away from them, but even with this, Fiona felt nervous for his eyes never wavering, looking straight at her._

"_How long do you plan to keep this up?" Lorenzo asked disappointingly, not to Leon but to Fiona, as if he was scolding her._

_Leon frowned, "How long do you plan to follow us?" He asked back in mockery._

_Lorenzo closed his eyes and shook his head, and started to chortle. _

_Then gave a ferocious glare at Leon._

"_When you die…" Slow but dangerous, he took steps to get near to them. Leon and Hewie guarded Fiona as they moved back._

_The alchemist simply put his hands on his back, cocking his chin upwards while walking._

"_I do not understand why do you keep stealing her away from me…Who are you to defy me? Go back from whence you came. She belongs to me!"_

"_SHE BELONGS TO NO ONE!" Leon snarled, "Can't you see, she hates it here!"_

"_The Belli Castle is her TRUE home. Fate has brought her here…to be with me…" The alchemist said in soothing voice. He glanced at Fiona who was hiding behind Leon. "Fiona…Why are you causing me so much grief?"_

_Fiona didn't say anything. She only tightened her clenched fists because of her hidden anger. He may be the one who have been giving messages to her, helping her to keep away from Riccardo as best as he could, yet all of these concerns was all a lie. Lorenzo did all those things so that he could claim her Azoth for himself. And now he wanted to finish off her friends for the fact that they would be bothersome to his plans. She wouldn't allow that to happen!_

"_Let's finish this, Fiona…"_

_In one flick of an eye, he vanished into thin air. Alarmed, Fiona and Leon looked around for his presence. Hewie started barking aimlessly. The alchemist became visible in front of Leon, kicking the gun away from him, and then strikes the American with his powerful hand; Leon flung away, with his arms closed to his face, dropped to the ground heavily. In seconds, Lorenzo was standing in front of him again. Leon rolled over to avoid Lorenzo's punch, the ignite ground crashed. Leon gets up quickly, with dagger in his hand; he swished his weapon to Lorenzo, yet he evaded it with an ease, disappearing in one place to another. Until he got Leon's both fists, preventing him to attack._

_Lorenzo made an evil grin. He crushed Leon's left hand, twisting it cold-hardheartedly; he cruelly punched Leon's stomach making the impotent agent vomits too much blood from his mouth. The alchemist made his last attack when he spurns Leon hardly; the American flew and hit the concrete walls. His body fell to the ground; couldn't stand up for he feels fatal pain in his injuries; Hewie lunged at Lorenzo and gnaws his neck violently to avenge Leon, yet he seemed unaffected with the dog's bite and simply pulled the animal away from him, and hit the dog's head, but only for once, since his main target for now is the government agent. He came near to Leon who was moaning for his aching body. He felt no pity for him and he grabbed the American's neck in vice-like grip._

_He chuckled, "This is what happens to those who interferes me…As I have said before, she belongs to me…And you are NOT going to take her away from me…"_

"_NO!"_

_A sudden blast of gun hit Lorenzo's back. Then came along with another. Lorenzo slowly turned to see the one who's been shooting him. His grin faded away when he saw Fiona using Leon's gun against him. Although she was shaking, he could see the burning hatred in her eyes. He let go of Leon's neck and malignantly approaching her. _

"_I've had ENOUGH of you!" Fiona yelled, still aiming the gun to him. She could no longer bear the alchemist's tormentingness. _

"_If you try to kill my friends again, I'll…I'll…"_

_Lorenzo laughed, "Are you threatening me, dear Fiona?" _

_She blasts the gun again, yet he was still walking, coming at her…_

"_Oh, Fiona…My angel…"_

_BANG!_

"_Do you really think you could kill me that easily?"_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_CLICK!_

_Fiona gasped. The gun has run out of bullets._

_In a flash, Lorenzo was in front of her, pulling her arm hastily and her weak hand unwillingly let go of the weapon. He chuckled and put his hand to her chin, lifting her heart shaped face, forcing her to look at his eyes._

"_It's over Fiona…Your Azoth belongs to me…Now let me extract it from you. And you shall live with me forever…" Their faces are only few inches apart. Lorenzo wanted to reach her lips to his, but during this minute, Fiona stealthily pulls out something hidden in her thigh. This was the last straw for her. Enraged, she thrust the Mercury dagger to his right ribs, which she stole from Whitlam earlier._

_Lorenzo's eyes widened, feeling the blade absorbing the Azoth inside him. Weakened, he backed away from Fiona and she pushed him. He looked down at the dagger which was impaled into him; he let out a roar when he pulled the scarlet blade from his body. Then he glanced at Fiona, laughing in a low tone. The dagger fell from his hand, and after he heard the blade's clang onto the earthly ground, he could feel his entire body gradually getting fatigue. He covered the blood that oozes out from his ribs with his rough hand. He took steps backwards, still chuckling. He couldn't believe the fact that a mere, impotent woman like Fiona outwitted him. The Azoth within him is decreasing, taking his precious life out of him. His right foot slipped through, body outbalanced, the alchemist screamed as he fell into the inferno pit of lava._

_Later on, everything started to shake. The House of Truth is starting to collapse. Quickly, he helped up the injured Leon. Hewie recovered a little from his wound and follows the two of them. Even with his aching body, Leon used all his might to run, with his arm rested on Fiona's shoulder. The three of them ran as fast as they could, evading the falling rocks from above the ceilings. They were almost there to reach the exit…until a loud, emitting voice echoed all over the hallway._

…_."FIONAAAAAAAA!"_

_Leon and Fiona looked back, seeing the figure of the flaming Lorenzo chasing after them._

"_Oh, Shit!" Leon cursed. "He's still ALIVE?"_

"_RUN!" The Azoth carrier pulled Leon's arm and they continued to run, faster this time. The glowing doors to the outside are several feet away from them. Fiona wanted to get out of here for so long and she doesn't want to let Lorenzo get in her way again. Few steps will only be needed to get to the doors, that is, when the flaming Lorenzo moved hastily in front of them, blocking their way. His skeletal body is blazing with immense fire._

"_GET AWAY!" Leon yelled at him, shielding Fiona from the inimical pyro of the alchemist's body. Hewie only barked violently against Lorenzo but preventing to near to him._

_Unfortunately for Lorenzo, his life is nearly going to perish. The hellish fire is destroying him. He uttered a prolonged, piercing cry, squirming his body in throe. While Leon was holding on her, Fiona could see Lorenzo's reluctance and agony when he's covered in ashes, and for goodness sake, the great Aurelous Belli met his death, causing him to turn into dust._

_Fiona, Leon and Hewie silently witnessed the alchemist's downfall._

'_This time….you really are dead…you bastard…' Fiona thought to herself._

_Leon observed Fiona's expression. It is somewhat mixed with anguish and hatred. But she cut off the silence, hearing her say, "Let's go…"_

_And so, the three of them went out of the doors, meeting the light of the outside._

_Agitation is still within Fiona. She holds the key to the main gates and tries to insert it to the keyhole, yet the tumultuous memories she spends in Belli Castle makes her hand move unstably, trying to open the gates in naught._

_But this topped when a hand rested on hers. When she looked, the government agent gazed at her with his face softened. "Calm down…" She heard him say. Her canine companion beside her whimpered a little, tells her that everything's going to be alright._

_Fiona made a content smile. Besides, there's no need to worry and panic about."Thanks, guys…"_

_She firmly turns the key, and the main gates were unlocked. Together, Leon and Fiona pushed the enormous doors widely, giving them a way out. Without warning, Hewie started to bark. The two persons looked back, seeing Debilitas came out of the castle doors from afar. Leon was alerted, but when he looked at Fiona, she seemed not frightened at all, showing no signs of timidity. She only stared back, and to Leon's surprise, the deformed gardener bows to her as an act of apology and respect. _

"_He will not cause us harm anymore…Let's just go…Come on, Hewie." Said Fiona._

_They made one last look to the Belli Castle and to Debilitas, and left harmoniously._

_As they were walking in a calm state on a concrete bridge, Leon, who was still laying his arm on Fiona's shoulder, starts to speak, "So…what're you gonna do now?"_

"_I want to go home…" The blond woman replied, "I wanted to see my parents' house once more and…and…"_

_She stopped. Leon knew it was coming. She bit her lip, wanting to control her tears from dropping. She looked away from the man; she doesn't like being watched by other people when she's crying. _

"_I…want to see them…" Her voice was shaking, soon placed with sobbing._

_Realizing about her severe grief, Leon gently leaned on Fiona, giving her an affectionate embrace. Even with his injuries, he wanted to show her how he cherished her so much. He said, "It's okay, Fiona…The Government will come to pick us up…I'll ask them to find the bodies of your parents…"_

_Fiona sobbed harder, "Thank you…"_

_He rubbed her back, hushing her,"Shh….Shh-shhh…its okay, Fiona…Don't cry…"_

_

* * *

_

"It's okay, Fiona…Don't cry…"

Her deepen sleep was interrupted when a familiar female voice whispered to her ear. She could fell that a hand of a woman caressing her head, like her mother used to do. She slowly opens her drowsy eyes, seeing a woman in blurry vision. She blinked stupidly, and sat up on her bed.

"Ms. Pibbleton!" Fiona said, startled.

"Were you having dreams again?" The woman asked.

"M-Me? No…" The young woman lied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you were crying…"

Fiona widened her eyes. When she touched her face it was surprisingly wet. She could feel droplets of tears from her eyelids. No wonder her custodian caught her this time.

"Look at your pillowcase…It's drenched." Ms. Pibbleton joked, laughing a little.

Fiona's mouth dropped in embarrassment. "I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Pibbleton. I mean…This is…This is not originally my bed, it's yours and I-"

"It's okay…It's no big deal for me…Besides, this room belongs to you now. You live here…" The custodian said in motherly voice. Suddenly, Fiona's white canine appeared and hopped onto the bed. Hewie licked her soft hand which was so ticklish that made the blond woman giggled a bit. She patted her loyal companion.

The custodian smiled, "That German Sheppard was always there, waiting for you to wake up…"

Fiona giggled, "He's sweet…"

"I know…" Ms. Pibbleton begins to stroke Fiona's blond hair, then wiping her tears with her thumb. She looked at the young woman with full of concern. "Can you tell me what were you dreaming, Fiona?"

She knew she will ask her that question. From what she learned, Ms. Pibbleton is not only a government custodian, but also a professional psychiatrist. They've been through psychoanalysis and Fiona was convinced to put to therapy regularly for her treatment. This was due to her traumatic experience in her parents' accident and in Belli Castle. Also, to treat her androphobia, for the reason that she was deeply affected by Riccardo's sadism and his attemptability to sexually assault her.

Fiona changed the subject to prevent Ms. Pibbleton's question.

"I want to visit my parents…"

"Huh?" The older woman watched her gets up from the bed. "You're going to Green Rose Cemetery? When?"

"Right now…"

* * *

_Author's notes: Ah, finished. Want to give ya some trivia guys? Dexter Whitlam or Dr. Whitlam from Chapter 1-2 was actually the character from a Resident Evil comic book (though I do not know what the title is). In the comics, he was a teenage student who was mercilessly bullied by his classmates. Then he discovered the G-virus and used it against the bullies. In the end, he was recruited as one of the employees of the Umbrella. In my imagination, he became a scientist or a researcher because he's intelligent in school. Too bad he was only killed by Lorenzo. X0_

_Ms. Pibbleton was my OC, though she's just a supporting character, also Dr. Isaacs._


	3. Nostalgia

**Chapter 3: Nostalgia**

In a peaceful Green Rose cemetery where her parents are buried, Fiona carries bouquet of flowers together with Ms. Pibbleton and Hewie. She stands in front of her parents' graves, staring sorrowfully at the tombstones where their names are marked.

She missed them terribly.

They are the most lovable people she ever had, but now that they were gone and no longer by their side, he must now face her life without their support. But still, she's not strong enough to cope her grief. She's not yet fully recovered from her shock for their untimely death.

As gentle winds shiver her thin, blond hair, Fiona bent down to place the flowers on her father and mother's tombstones. She closed her eyes, bows her head and clasps her hands to pray for their souls silently. Ms. Pibbleton joined her and prayed as well. When Fiona performed the sign of the cross, her custodian starts to speak, "You really missed them…"

"Yes." Fiona said, "They were always there for me whenever I have problems or feel sad. I missed everything about them." She touched her father's tombstone affectionately, "Daddy and I used to play games together. I always tease whenever I beat him in the game, but in the end, I realized he purposely defeating himself, just so that I could win…"

"Your Dad's sweet…" Said Ms. Pibbleton smiling.

"I know. Then I remembered Mommy used to tell me no to chase after boys. But the boys ARE the ones who chased after me…" Both of them smiled and giggled. But the happiness didn't last long, as Fiona became quiet again. She imagined that if her parents were still alive, they would be the ones who will hang the golden medals she achieved in her new university.

Ms. Pibbleton only watched her sitting in front of her parents' graves whilst Hewie was lying beside her… She knew what the young woman was thinking and if she tells her what's on her mind, Fiona will be abash and become more silent.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to get some food…" The custodian said formally, and goes to her car where it parked from a far distance.

It was a perfect time for Fiona to recollect her memories of how she got here in America.

She remembered that day when she, Leon and Hewie were far enough from Belli Castle; they heard the sounds of metallic rotors coming from about the grey sky. The government agent soon spotted small figures of aircrafts becoming closer and closer. Leon couldn't help but to smile gleefully.

"_Looks like our back-up's coming…"_

Hewie is barking blithely at the huge, black helicopters coming towards them.

The authorities of the American government came to their rescue. Medics tend to heal their wounds, especially Leon, who was limping badly and helped him lay on the stretcher, much to Fiona's relief. It was still fresh in her memory that, despite of all the injuries he received form Lorenzo, Leon was still smiling, telling her that he's alright. That's why she sometimes envies him of being so strong and confident. Later, a concerned female medic fetches her thick blanket and wrapped around her shivering body; she thanked the medic and grinned.

The authorities then, assist them to the helicopter.

While Fiona is staring mopingly at the grayish cumulus clouds outside the windshield, Leon, who refused to lie on the stretcher, sat beside her.

He noticed how quiet she is. He's certain that she was giving herself a break, after all the dreadful happenings she encountered in Belli Castle. It would be better let her be that way and not to say anything. Abruptly, Fiona glanced at him; all he could see is nothing but woe and sorrow plastered on her face. She spoke bluntly, _"I'm alright, Leon…You don't have to worry about me…"_

Yet this seems ironic to him.

"_Then why do look sad?" _

Fiona caught her sight to Leon's bruises on his handsome face, patched with few band-aids, which seemed pitiful. She felt guilty about it.

"_I'm sorry about those bruises…"_

Leon chuckled, _"It's nothing…I'm fine…"_

As she was about to say something, her mood become brighter when a glimpse of sunlight glimmered through the pilot's drive seat. Hewie, who was resting on her lap, gazed on the shining, reflecting light. The sun somehow made Fiona's spirit buoyant, as if it were borne up by joy and hope. After all the hardships that endured and eternal-like imprisonment, she finally sees the light once again. She took a deep breath, feeling blessed. _"Thank you, God…"_

Due to her freedom, her hand unintentionally grasps onto Leon's…and he held back willingly.

Though, she wasn't sure why he did that, probably because of his concern…or maybe more than concern? Ah, it doesn't matter she thought.

What happened next is, they landed on the US Secret Service base, where the authorities' investigation conducted secretly for the US Government. She and Hewie were aided in Medic's tent for their medical treatment. Leon was advised that he should get treatment too, but he declines, and advanced to the investigators' base, telling Fiona that he'll be back in a minute. She was sure that he and the authorities were having discussion about the fate of the scientists and the viruses. Leon may have not completely accomplished his mission of retrieving the viruses, but it was destroyed. On the other hand, Leon reported about the Belli Castle where he found the scientists' whereabouts and its dark secrets, yet never about the existence of the Azoth which Fiona possessed. In the end of their meeting, the authorities of the government decided to investigate the fortified yet bizarre structure.

When Leon, goes back to the Medic's tent, he conversed with her privately and told her everything about the discussion.

"_Since the booby traps were deactivated, there's nothing to worry about…But what about Debilitas?" _Asked Fiona, feeling concern for the gardener.

"_I warned them… I had a 'little' argument with them not to attack him. As long as they were unarmed, they will show no threat to him. Let's just hope that Debi will not freak out if he saw another 'outsiders'." _Leon replied.

Fiona said nothing more. She thought of what will happen to Debilitas. It was pretty obvious to him that he hates strangers, and he might be harmful if he ever caught ones, but on the back of her mind, she thought that **he** may be the one who might get hurt.

"_We've got no choice but to let them do the investigation, Fiona. We've got nothing to do with it." _Leon added. _"By the way…"_ He grabs something into his pocket, pulling out a currently issued newspaper. He handed it to Fiona.

"_Media found the bodies of your parents…"_

She gazed at the newspaper intently, reading the article about the car accident of a family…and about the disappearance of the daughter.

It was about her…

"_I…I want to see them! Where are they?" She cried._

And so, they went to a local Italian hospital, where her parents' bodies are kept. A nurse was familiar of Fiona, whom she knew from her previous university. She accompanied her and Leon to the morgue. That was the last time when she saw her parents again, but was no longer alive. Trembling pain struck into her heart as she pulled the linen away which covered the face of Ugo Belli, her father.

"_Daddy…"_

Mourning uncontrollably, she nestled her forehead on her father's. She did as well to her mother, Ayla Belli.

But still, a memory of his father's words encouraged her to go on with her life.

_**Be strong…Never tell yourself 'I give up'…The more you accept that thought, the more exhausted you'll become. But if you tell yourself 'I am strong…I can do even more', you'll find yourself that there are no limits to what you can accomplish…**_

She is not weak. She hated it when it's obvious to other people. She proved it to herself when she accepts her parents' demise.

Next thing she wanted to do was to go to her parents' house one last time. It was not actually their permanent home for the reason that they always move to another places led by her father. Now she knows 'everything' why her father usually did so.

Fiona took steps to the doorway of their two-storied house. For some reason, the door was not locked and went inside anyway with Hewie and Leon following her.

"_That's odd…Nothing has changed." _Fiona said. It was better to live here than in that horrid castle. Leon looked around,"_Nice house…" _

She smiled, _"My parents did all their efforts to give me a decent home…"_

Then, she advanced to upstairs. Hewie eagerly follows her, so as Leon in steady manner. First, she goes to her room; nothing has changed. Then, she chose to go to her parents' room. Curiosity made Hewie goes in, but to Leon, he cease himself from getting in someone's private bedroom, especially since it belonged to Fiona's parents. He waited at the doorway.

Fiona laughed a little as she glanced at him, _"Why are you standing there?"_

"_Uhh…" _Leon rubbed his head, _"I think it's kinda rude if I stepped inside…"_

She smiled wider, _"Don't be silly…Come in…" _The American agent was amused by Fiona's generosity as she held his gloved hand to pull him in.

Then, silence came in. Whilst Hewie was lying on the flourished floor, Fiona spotted a flat gift on her father's study table. She read the gift card sticking on the fashionable red ribbon.

_**To my dearest daughter,**_

_**I hope this gift from your Mom and Dad will be the most precious to you as you were the most precious to us…**_

_**With Love,**_

_** Daddy**_

Quickly, she unwrapped her present; it was a photo album. Each picture were consist of happy memories together with her parents; whilst flipping the pages of the photo album, tears of joy fell from Fiona's angelic face. She closed the album gently, hugging it with her arms. Leon, who keeps quiet for a long time, watched her sat down on a rocking chair.

With his hand on his pockets, he approached her. He knows how it feels of losing love ones and it will take a long time to heal her wounds.

"_Do you have any other immediate family here in Italy?"_

Fiona wiped her tears with her wrists. _"No…My mother's parents died a long time ago…" _She let out a deep breath in depression, laying her head on her father's favorite chair. "_Now…I do not know if I can live here alone…"_

The government agent knelt down in front of her. He held her soft hand, looking concern, _"Fiona…"_

She looks at him with her eyes expressed emotionally.

"_If you want…You can come with me in America…You and Hewie will have a normal life in there…And more importantly…You're going to be safe…"_

"_I…I don't know, Leon…"_

"_Trust me…No one's gonna harm you there…"_

First thing clicked into her mind that he was going to take her to the custody, not just to secure her and Hewie's safety, but also to keep her secret of being an…

"_By the way, Leon…" _She said bluntly, _"How did you know about…the Azoth?"_

Leon tightened his grasp to her hand.

"_Riccardo told me almost everything…When that old man injected himself with the viruses, he was blurting out all sorts of stupid and crazy stuff like…He wanted to impregnate you , just so that he could be born again." _He paused for a moment, trying to recall the alchemist's words. _"Then…he said that Azoth is the essence of life…From the start I dunno what that means. But now I understand…I didn't know miracles do happen…"_

"_To me…Azoth is not a gift but a curse…" _ Fiona mumbled as she placed her hand onto her womb.

Leon knows what's in it…

"_It's in your…"_

Fiona cut him off, _"I do not want to discuss about this matter Leon! Please…" _She shut her eyes, pleading…

"_Sorry…" _He said, quiet embarrassed. But he looks deliberately concerned. _"I promise I'll never talk about it…"_

The young woman gazed at him. He could feel her hands are shaking. "_You're the only human friend I had...So I trust you, Leon…"_

"_I won't let you down…"_

She smiled as he stood up.

….

A moment came that Leon was staring at her, though she didn't know the reason why. She was just smiling at him and…she doesn't know what he was thinking. Then he spoke, "_You sacrificed your life just to save me from Lorenzo…Why did you do all those things?"_

"_Because I care…And I love you…"_

Leon raised his eyebrows, seemed surprised to what she said.

"_You…you do?"_

She giggled, as she glanced at the photos of Ayla._ "Yes…My mother once told me…I shouldn't be ashamed of expressing my feelings to the ones I love." _She said truthfully. _"You're my friend, Leon…I cherish you so as Hewie…So I'll say it once again…I love you."_

The American remained silent for a second, then replied, either playfully of not,

"…_I love you too…"_

Both of them grinned.

The following day, Fiona, Hewie and Leon rode on a private airplane and made its way to US. As they landed on an international airport, some official members of the government were waiting for their arrival. Carrying her bag of clothes with Hewie and Leon by her side, a custodian greeted her.

"_Hello there, Miss Fiona." _That's when she first met Ms. Pibbleton, whom Leon used to know well.

"_Please take care of her…" _Fiona heard him say.

"_I'll do whatever I can." _The custodian replied and placed her hand onto her shoulders. _"Welcome to America…"_

That's the first day she was taken to the Government custody. She pursued her education in an American university and took the course she desired. There, she met Manuela Hidalgo, a kind-hearted South American girl with Hispanic accent, and Sherry Birkin, a quiet and somewhat gloomy girl yet she and Fiona can relate to each other. The three of them became good friends. As time elapses, Fiona realized that Manuela and Sherry were also under the care of the custody. And to add to coincidence, they were also rescued by Leon from notorious viral outbreak; first Sherry from Racoon City incident in year 1998, then Manuela from South America with the same incident in year 2002. Currently they had the same age, yet in her friends' opinion, Fiona was the most mature in their group. Sometimes they doubt she was only 18.

Now, Fiona thought it was not a coincidence of meeting them after all. Ms. Pibbleton requested the other custodians to let Sherry and Manuela meet her, in order to make friends with her. She thanked her a million times because she was having a hard time to socialize with other people inasmuch as she has a different ethnic. An innocent lamb she appears to be.

And here she was…having a normal life together with Hewie. It has been five months.

"Arf…"

Fiona's flashback has come to an end when she heard her canine's little bark, calling her attention. He was staring at her with his dark chocolate brown eyes with his tongue sticking out. The young woman just grinned at him and rubbed his head.

"Oh, Hewie…I'm so sorry if I've been silent all the time…"

"I' m back…" Said enthusiastically by Ms. Pibbleton from behind; she came carrying plastic bags, "I bought some clubhouse deluxe."

Hewie stood up, wriggling his tail and came near to the custodian, sniffing the mouth-watering food aroma from the bag. "Now, Now, Hewie…Don't get excited…I have one for you…" Fiona and Ms. Pibbleton laughed.

Unbeknownst to the three of them, someone was watching them from afar.

"So this is the young woman you were talking about?"

A man from the cellphone answered.

"_Yes. There may be a potential to get her once she isolated herself from the custodians…And more importantly in the absence of the government agent."_

"That would be impossible…"

"_It is POSSIBLE, Mr. West…"_

"But how can you be so sure?"

"_Just wait until you see…I'll make contact with her soon. For the meantime, I'll call my partner Excella that I will postpone my project for the Uroboros. _

"So our deal is…If I had a chance to take over this woman and bring her to you, what would be my prize?"

"_Oh…The prize is always high when it comes from me, Mr. West…"_

The conversation ended. The man holding his cellphone grinned.


	4. Warning

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been very busy these past months, especially when I became a production operator, whilst this month I became an encoder, but damn, it seemed difficult as it should be. Hope you guys like this chapter._

* * *

_Chapter 4: Warning_

Everything seemed black. Perhaps this is you could only see when you sleep.

She didn't see it coming, but there are flickering images kept blinking in her dark sight. Despite that she doesn't understand what she is seeing; she could feel that something is going to happen…

Abruptly, a huge round of bright light blinded her. She could hear different voices, either male or female, though she doesn't understand what they were murmuring about. She could feel that she was laying on something, a somewhat hard canvass. She could really tell it was a stretcher. She wanted to move, but her body refuses to do so, as if she was suffering in coma. Her cerulean eyes spotted figures in front of her, studying her condition. Although their masked faces are completely dark and gloomy, she could tell that they were both males. She wanted to open her eyes wider to see who they are, but her eyelids were too weak to control, the same with her entire body. Of only she could open her lips, she will ask them, _"Who are you people?"_

Also with another question, _"What are you doing to me?"_

But to no avail.

A sudden hand of a stranger stroke her forehead, intended to comfort her, then giving her a whisper to her ear saying, _"Don't be afraid…You'll be alright."_

The blond thought to herself, _"Is this woman telling the truth?"_ She highly doubt it, for it was unknown for her if this woman is a friend or a crook.

Later, her doubt became true when she felt a sharp syringe struck to her wrist. It was quiet painful, but she couldn't let out a cry, instead a little gasp.

Her head started to swirl. Because of the effect of the drug, she fell into dizziness. Her sight is beginning to lose…until everything went black.

The last thing she heard from the strangers are these words:

"_Time for her examination. Check her blood if the myth really exists."_

* * *

Fiona gasped as she woke up from her deep sleep. She was back in her bedroom where Ms. Pibbleton personally prepared for her.

"Another odd dream…It almost seemed real, yet….." She shook her head. She remembered that these 'dreams' she was having is the cause of her trauma according to her legal guardian. So she decided to forget about it.

The Azoth Carrier let out a sigh. Suddenly, her canine companion came from the door and hopped on her bed, looking delightful to see her awake.

"Hewie…" Fiona smiled, "How are you boy?"

The German Sheppard sat near her, looking pleased when his "soul mate" patting his head.

RING! RING! RING!

Her cellphone under her pillow rang. She hastily picked it up and answer it.

"Hello, Manuela!"

"_Hey, Fiona!"_ Her Hispanic friend greeted. _"Could you please help me with my studies?" Meet me in the Lincoln Library. I'll see you there."_

"Alright. It's beside our university, right?"

"_Yes, I'll wait for you there! Bye!"_

CLICK.

* * *

"Here we are." Ms. Pibbleton stopped her car in the parking lot of the university. "Are you sure you're fine alone?"

Fiona laughed a little, "I'm not a child, you know."

"Well, take care then." The custodian gave her a motherly kiss.

"Thanks, Ms. Pibbleton. Could you please look after Hewie for me?" asked the young woman.

"No problem, dear."

The grateful blond came out of Ms. Pibbleton's sedan and advanced to the Lincoln library. It was not very far to walk, yet the custodian don't want to lose sight of her. On contrary, there's no need to worry about. Just as she expected, her cellphone rang. She already know who it is, so she answered firmly, "She's alright."

"_That's a good thing to know." The caller replied. "Nothing seemed different about her?' _

"Nothing…" The custodian said formally, her watchful eyes still focused on Fiona, who was heading towards the Library with other students. "She doesn't seem to remember anything that day of her examination."

"_Good. The girl must be kept unaware of being monitored . We had planted several hidden cameras around the places she desired to go. But still, keep an eye on her in case if anything goes wrong."_

"Understood."

Click.

At the end of their conversation, Ms. Pibbleton let out a sigh in guilt. The one who called her was the head of the United States Secret Service. If she's not mistaken, he was currently in the intelligence office, obtaining vital information about the history of the Belli Castle as well as its residents' ancestry. Ms. Pibbleton wants to know more about what they're investigating, and if they discovered something, she wants find out now.

Because from what she knows so far….

Fiona was not an ordinary girl.

* * *

In the Intelligence Department of the US Government, the officers were busy, claiming information from the special investigators who were assigned to the bizarre manor known as Belli Castle. For five months of investigation, they have learned so much about its dark secrets. Its owner, the ancient alchemist who were gifted with superior intelligence, namely Aureolus Lorenzo Belli became their main interest of the research. They've received several of old parchments, documents and volumes of books which were written in different languages by the alchemist. It consists of his autobiography, mostly about his personal life and his ancestor's discovery of "The Great Truth".

And the essence of life.

As for the head of the US Secret Service, he was reading the middle pages of Lorenzo's book. He was on the part of how he and his other practitioners transmute base metals into gold, sought a formula to cure any diseases and confer eternal youth. Using his power, wealth and his gift of intelligence, he became superior amongst his fellowmen, gaining him servants and enemies in the process. It also comes to the conclusion that alchemy is an ancient quasi-magical art, cunning, mysterious and supernatural of changing the structure or appearance of things, which is in present, it is scientifically impossible to happen.

Whilst the intelligence officers continued their work, someone came to the head's office.

"You called me, sir?"

When the chief of the Secret Service looked back, he saw the government agent stood before him.

"Glad you came, Leon." He greeted. "Come to my office."

* * *

It was a normal day for Fiona and Manuela to study both in Library for their upcoming final exams next week. The blond young woman flicked the pages of the thick referential book of the subject, and she could feel her head is pounding like mad. When she glanced at her friend, she noticed Manuela drawing on her notebook, looking bored to study.

"I thought you were studying…" Fiona whispered.

"I don't like College Algebra."

Fiona smiled, "Well, I don't blame you. It's not really fun when it comes to numbers."

When it became quiet again, Fiona noticed Sherry wasn't beside them.

"Where's Sherry, by the way?"

"She said she's not free this time. She'll meet a friend from another town so she got out of class early..." Manuela replied.

"I hope it's not the boy from the internet."

"Oh. no…Her friend is a woman. Her name is…" The Hispanic girl paused for a moment, recalling…

"Claire Redfield. She's a member of the Terra Save."

* * *

"Have a sit Leon…"

"Thank you, sir." The agent said respectfully, and sat on the chair in front of the chief's table.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you for completing the missions we had given you, since the first one. We feel lucky to have a "back-up" like you, Kennedy…"

"It's nothing, sir." Leon smiled, though not sure if he's grateful about the "back-up" part.

The chief nodded, "On contrary, I apologize if we caused you so much trouble during your mission in Spain. We were very grateful that you brought Ms. Ashley Graham safe and sound."

"Like I said, sir, it's nothing."

The chief grinned, which Leon returned, much to agent's surprise. This was not very common to Leon, in as much as his boss was usually austere towards him as well to the other agents and officers. He thought he'll just give him another mission, not just telling him straight.

"As for your mission in Italy…" The chief said, "I have to give you another 'thank you' for that."

Leon followed his sight to his boss when he stood up from his chair. The head of the Secret Service walked brusquely away from his table, thinking in deep thought.

"In five months of our investigations to that Castle, Leon. We discovered everything. We were glad you've reported about it."

"If it weren't for the scientists, sir…" said Leon.

"Yes, yes…"The chief agreed. " Dr. Isaacs was a brilliant scientist. According to his late employees, he was very fond of researching, especially when it comes to achieving power."

Leon only nodded in response.

"That…is the reason why Dr. Isaacs wanted to go to the Belli Castle, and he convinced Dexter Whitlam to come with him."

When Leon continued to listen to his boss, a sudden shock came through him when his boss tells him this: "They were after of the alchemist's discovery…a type of universal remedy which is only known as a myth in present. The ancient alchemist, Aureolus Belli and his practitioners called it…Azoth."

Yet the government agent kept himself emotionless, careful not the chief to notice.

"To tell you the truth, I've ordered the assigned investigators to look for the specimen. They searched and….it seems that they only detected the remains of it and its marks….but not the Azoth itself….We've also found the 'huge creature' you've mentioned to us…"

"He's harmless…" The agent said quickly but firmly. "He wouldn't harm anyone…unless he was threatened to."

"Don't worry…" The chief said, "We didn't do anything to him…we just held him captive."

Leon's eyes widened. "Why?'

"We need to find out if there are any signs of Azoth remains within him. He was an alchemical experiment before and so we did what we had to do…"

The agent became silent.

"And we didn't expect we will find another resident…a castle maid, but she's already a corpse. We believe she was one of the alchemist's creations."

Something clicked into Leon's mind. He remembered one time when Fiona nervously walked through the castle lobby with Hewie. She was crying and the concerned agent hugged her.

"_Why?" _She was sobbing and tightened her clutch to his gray top. _"Why must I kill her to protect myself….? I hate this place…I really do…." _

That 'maid' was killed due to the impalement of shard glass, and disturbingly let out a happy smile in spite of being in stance of death. He's not saying she deserves to die, but it's for the best, for Fiona's sake.

"And of course…we all feel sad for what happened to your friend…According to her legal guardian, she's not yet fully recovered from her trauma. But she will do anything she can to cope her grief."

"Is there anything I need to know, sir?"

"Yes…We want you to know we had to put her to examination…"

Leon hastily stood up from the chair, alerted, "What?"

"We've learned that she's an Azoth Carrier…and we decided to put her under the government scientists' examination…"

The American agent couldn't believe of what he heard…He heard the chief right…

"But why did you have to, sir…?"

"Don't worry…we will not reveal to anyone about her secret. This young Belli has an extraordinary specimen, and we have to study her condit-…"

"But you still have no right to invade her privacy! She's starting to have a normal life!"

"She IS having a normal life! But the fact is still the fact: she's not human!"

When the chief said enough, he saw Leon's mood notably changed; he brow furrowed, eyes glaring, and his fists clenched. The agent's pulsating anger clearly visible.

"For all….due respect…sir…" Leon began, his voice so eerily low, but flowing with rage, "...but you're starting to piss me off….I did all the damn missions to save this country for people and I did NOT EVER complain…"

His looks may seem intimidating, but his boss remained calm under tension; even though it was his first time to witness this agent's viciousness.

"I see you're worried too much about the girl, Kennedy. I thought you leave your emotions behind when it comes to your job?"

Leon became speechless. He hates it when someone outwits him, especially when it took him personally…

"Our discussion is over, Kennedy. You may leave my office now…" said the chief, waiting for him to go outside.

Leon did it so, yet when he was on the doorway, he look to the chief one last time and said…

"Go to hell….sir…."

The door slammed shut.

* * *

A placid evening.

Fiona thought it's time to sleep, but there is something that bothers her which she doesn't know why. Ms. Pibbleton bought her a brand new dress this early morning. It was beautiful, but she didn't fit it yet.

Whilst Hewie was on peaceful sleep, she looked out of the window to watch the starless dark sky. Somehow it felt so cold.

BRRRSZZZZZZ…..

Abruptly, her cellphone is vibrating. Even in it was in Silent mode, she thought it was Manuela. Maybe she'll ask her about her gift from Ms. Pibbleton. She smiled and clicked her cell…

"Hey, Manuela."

"_Good Evening, Miss Fiona…"_

The girl frowned. She was surprised to hear it was deep, male voice, not Manuela's.

"Who is this?"

"_It doesn't matter who I am…I'm just a mere old friend who wants to help you…"_

The girl doesn't get what he was saying. "Help me? From what?"

"_Haven't you noticed something around you? Your custodian?"_

"My custodian? What about her?"

"FIONA!"

Ms. Pibbleton's voice from downstairs echoed through, and her caller heard it.

"_Be careful, Miss Fiona…"_

TICK.

The voice was gone. Fiona can hear the woman coming up. "I bought some meat pies! I know you'll love it!"

When she came in, she saw the girl standing in the corner, not moving.

"Are you alright?" Asked Ms. Pibbleton.

"Ah…..yes…I'm just hungry…Let's eat."


End file.
